How Well Do You Know Tortall?
by veralidaine1
Summary: Here's a quiz. Not the normal plot line *easy* one but a detail one. Please review. I don't care if it's good or flames. QUESTIONS #1-25 ARE UP. please check this out. ;D
1. Intro

Ok. *takes deep breath*. Have you ever wondered how much you know about the Tamora Pierce books? We all know the basic plot (or I Hope you all do). I, myself, like to test myself on how well I know it but when I look *big gasp* all the questions are kinda stupid. Kinda of questions that anyone who read the story should know.  
  
Now, I'm going to make a quiz. A detailed one. This is just the intro. But the next next "chapter" (next one I'm going to post the info. about it) will be a quiz and so on. But beware, I am a pretty busy person, but I mostly read only TP books so yeah. I really hope you all (if I do have any readers) will like this.  
  
Oh. I've tried this before but no one wants to help. Please tell me if you would like it or like to participate in it. It would be something like I (or you) start a story. Then someone else can add a chapter and so basically, you can control the story. Tell me if you would like this or not please. It'd help me a lot. I'll tell you more about how this will work if you do want to do this.  
  
Please review to me. It doesn't matter if you are complimenting or complaining. Anything would help. If you really think that this is a bad idea tell me and I'll remove it.  
  
I'll post instructions next! Please review. Thanks. (  
  
~Veralidaine 


	2. Instructions

Ok. Please tell me what you all think of this. Its still not too late to tell me you don't like it or whatever. Please speak (or type) your mind because I want to know if this is a good idea or not.  
  
Here goes:  
  
Instructions  
  
To answer the quiz, please do the following: Scroll down to the blue review box (or whatever the color is for you) and click on it. Then go back to the top and read the first question. Type your answer (its going to be multiple choice) in the review box in some organized way. (examples: 1. a 1a 2b 3c or something like that) 2. b or 3. c 4. When you're done with the quiz, click "send review" AND YOU'RE DONE!!!  
  
Later (whenever I have time and hopefully that will be soon!) I'll email you cak your score and the answers.  
  
Oh, here is another thing. If you want to receive your score then you need to give me your email address. If you don't have an email than go to www.yahoo.com. Click on mail and then sign up free. Continue on from there.  
  
Once again, please tell me if you like or don't like this. I welcome both. Thanks!!!  
  
~Veralidaine 


	3. POTS: First Test 1

Ok. Here goes. Sorry if I'm doing the order of the quizzes out of order. Right now I only have the 1st, 3rd, and 4th book of Protector of the Small. I'll get more later so don't you worry!  
  
If you wand to know how to do this, then go back to the last "chapter" and read it. I hope you all like this! And NO CHEATING!!! ;D  
  
Ok. I'm replacing the last quiz with this one. Sorry. I didn't know that it was that disorganized until I saw it the next day. The formatting didn't show up on fanfic. Once again I'm so so so sorry. Please forgive me? (  
  
Protector of the Small: First Test  
  
#1-25  
  
1. When King Jonathan, Lord Wyldon, and Alanna are discussing whether or not to accept Keladry, Alanna leaves very angry. Why?  
  
A. Jonathan sent her out so he could talk with Lord Wyldon privately  
  
B. Jonathan agreed to not allow Alanna to see Keladry  
  
C. She talked back too much until Jonathan ordered her out  
  
D. Alanna tried to duel Lord Wyldon  
  
2. After Kel first reads her letter, she later bows to her parents and goes to think about it. How did she bow?  
  
A. Tortallen  
  
B. She curtsied  
  
C. Yamini  
  
D. Like Carthaki slaves  
  
3. When Kel is looking for a place to think, where is the second place she goes?  
  
A. The fountain in the castle garden  
  
B. The highest tower in the castle  
  
C. The nursery  
  
D. The Domin River  
  
4. After Kel overhear her sisters-in-law comment that no man would be interested in a girl who was built along the lines of a cow and Kel accidentally told her mother, how did Kel's mother punish them?  
  
A. Made them wash soiled linens  
  
B. Made them mend old linens  
  
C. Banished them from the castle  
  
D. Made them cook the family's food and serve them  
  
5. What was Kel's "nickname" according to the boys at Mindelan?  
  
A. Kel  
  
B. The lump  
  
C. The cow  
  
D. The duck  
  
6. After the soldiers rescue Kel from the spidren, she opens up the squirming bag. What and how many were inside?  
  
A. 5 puppies  
  
B. 3 kittens  
  
C. 4 puppies  
  
D. 5 kittens  
  
7. When Kel goes to talk with her parents about her future (to become a page or not to become a page) some animals accompany her. How many?  
  
A. 9  
  
B. 5  
  
C. 2  
  
D. 13  
  
8. What is Kel's pony's name?  
  
A. Chubby  
  
B. Sunny  
  
C. Chipper  
  
D. Nightblossom  
  
9. In Kel's dream, a Yamani lady-in-waiting is giving her and her mother two swords. What does each stand for?  
  
A. The long sword-duty The short sword-law  
  
B. Long-law Short-duty  
  
C. Short-honor Long-family  
  
D. Long-honor Short-family  
  
10. How many kittens did the spidren kill at the Domin River?  
  
A. 1  
  
B. 3  
  
C. 2  
  
D. 1½  
  
11. When Kel first sees Lord Wyldon she thinks he has too much stone in him. What did she say would balance him out?  
  
A. Lots of water  
  
B. Lots of friends  
  
C. Lots of money  
  
D. Lots of happiness  
  
12. After Lord Wyldon gives his whole speech about being a page does Kel ask any questions?  
  
A. No  
  
B. Yes  
  
13. What is Timon's last name (he was mentioned a lot in the Song of theLioness quartet)?  
  
A. Krum  
  
B. Melior  
  
C. Smithe  
  
D. Greendale  
  
14. How long has Salma been working in the palace when Kel came?  
  
A. 6 yrs.  
  
B. 3 yrs.  
  
C. 5 yrs.  
  
D. 8 yrs.  
  
15. What on item was not upended when Kel first walks into her room?  
  
A. The bookcase  
  
B. Her Yamani cats  
  
C. The mirror  
  
D. The desk  
  
16. What two colors did Kel wear when she first changes at the palace?  
  
A. Blue & purple  
  
B. Green & blue  
  
C. Yellow & fawn  
  
D. Green & yellow  
  
17. How many year-mates does Kel have?  
  
A. 4  
  
B. 3  
  
C. 5  
  
D. 6  
  
18. What if Merric's cousin's name and fief?  
  
A. Esmond of Tasride  
  
B. Cleon of Kennan  
  
C. Joren of Stone Mountain  
  
D. Faleron of King's Reach  
  
19. What fief is Esmond from?  
  
A. Marti's Hill  
  
B. Tasride  
  
C. Nicoline  
  
D. Kennan  
  
20. Who does Prince Roald sponsor?  
  
A. Owen  
  
B. Esmond  
  
C. Quinden  
  
D. Seaver  
  
21. When Neal speaks out of turn to Lord Wyldon, what punishment did he get?  
  
A. Scrubbing pots  
  
B. Cleaning armor  
  
C. To write a 4-page paper  
  
D. Cleaning the stables  
  
22. How many total seats were empty next to Neal and Kel?  
  
A. 7  
  
B. 4  
  
C. 5  
  
D. 9  
  
23. How many sons and daughter do King Jonathan and Queen Thayet have?  
  
A. 3 daughters and 3 sons  
  
B. 3 sons and 2 daughters  
  
C. 4 daughters and 2 sons  
  
D. 3 daughters and 2 sons  
  
24. Salma give Kel two keys for her room. Which one is for which?  
  
A. Brass-door copper-shutters  
  
B. Iron-door steel-shutters  
  
C. Copper-door brass-shutters  
  
D. Brass-door iron-shutters  
  
25. When Kel is saying "bye to Tkaa, she does some sort of gesture. What?  
  
A. Bow  
  
B. Curtsy  
  
C. Both mixed together  
  
D. Waves her hand  
  
That's all I had time for this weekend. I hope you all like it. I post more as soon as I can. Don't hesitate to tell me what you think of this. I welcome everything.  
  
Oh, and once again. I'm sososoosososososoooooo sorry for before. I really hope yall like this.  
  
Bye for now! ;D  
  
~Veralidaine 


End file.
